ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
It's Raining Mannequins
de:Es regnet Modelle Ye Olde Mannequin Catalogue Mannequin Joint Diagrams |title=None |repeatable=No |reward=One of the following: Elvaan F Mannequin Elvaan M Mannequin Galka Mannequin Hume F Mannequin Hume M Mannequin Mithra Mannequin Tarutaru F Mannequin Tarutaru M Mannequin |previous= |next=Behind the Smile }} Walkthrough *Speak to Fyi Chalmwoh at G-8 in Mhaura (in the Goldsmithing shop). *Once finished, talk to her again. Selbina *Now go to Selbina and talk to Ramona at H-9 in the Weaver's shop. She'll give you Ye Olde Mannequin Catalogue. San d'Oria *Now go to Northern San d'Oria and talk to Cheupirudaux at F-3 in front of the Woodworking Guild. He'll give you Mannequin Joint Diagrams. Mannequin Parts *Now you need to collect all 5 mannequin parts. You can either get them from the source or through trades, or buy them from bazaars. They cannot be sold through the Auction House. **Mannequin Head (100% drop from Shooting Fish and Dropping Like Flies) **Mannequin Body (100% drop from Crustacean Conundrum and Grove Guardians) **Mannequin Hands (100% drop from Charming Trio) **Mannequin Legs (Potential drop from monsters in any Garrison, regardless of win) **Mannequin Feet (Potential drop from monsters in any Garrison, regardless of win) *All mannequin parts can also be obtained from the quest Uninvited Guests, but the drop rate is very low and the quest can only be attempted once per conquest tally. *All mannequin parts can also be obtained during certain Repeat Login Campaigns (refer to the Repeat Login Campaign page and select the current ongoing campaign to see if the parts are currently available). *Mannequin parts are not available as flotsam normally. However, during a Mog Gardens Campaign (when Crabauble will look like Courier Carrie), you will be receiving two flotsam a day, and the second flotsam has a chance to be a mannequin part. All mannequin parts could also be obtained from the Flotsam in your Mog Garden during the 11th Vana'versary Campaign. Put it Together *Now go back to Mhaura and trade all 5 pieces to Fyi Chalmwoh. You have to wait about one earth minute to get your reward. *She will give you the mannequin that is the same Race and gender as your character. If you want a different mannequin, trade (the) one that you have back to Fyi Chalmwoh and she'll let you choose another one for 2,000 gil. *Once you've completed this quest, you will now be able to buy more mannequins from Fyi Chalmwoh for 100,000 gil each. *To place equipment on the mannequin, put it in your Mog safe and arrange it like normal furniture. Then place the equipment you want to use in storage. **You must place the equipment in Storage, not in either Mog Safe or any other storage location starting with "Mog", nor in any Wardrobe location. *Go back to layout, select the mannequin, and select from the menu. You can now equip the mannequin with the items in storage just as you would equip yourself with items in inventory. However, only equipment that is normally visible (Main, Sub, Range, Head, Body, Hands, Legs & Feet) can be used. **An item has to be unequipped from the mannequin before it can move out of storage. **Items still use up storage slots whether they are equipped or not. Category:Quests Category:Other Quests